elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Corvette
Built by Core Dynamics, the Federal Corvette, as the name implies, is a heavy ship intended for combat purposes. It requires the Federation rank of Rear Admiral in order to purchase. It is the third largest player-piloted ship, only being surpassed in size by the Beluga Liner and the Imperial Cutter. Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #61 The Corvette features two huge hardpoints, the first ship capable of mounting multiple class 4 weapons at the same time.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #90 The Huge hard points are located behind the cockpit, the 2 medium hardpoints are on each side of the ship, the large hardpoint on the belly, and two small hardpoints on the nose of the ship. It has 8 utility mounts and as of the release of Horizons: Guardians is one of the 7 ships that can accommodate a fighter hangar for ship-launched fighters. The Corvette can carry up to 616T of cargo, making it a good freighter. However due to its high rank requirement with the Federation (as well as the fact that the Imperial Cutter is equally difficult to acquire but can carry up to 176T more cargo than the Corvette) and its poor jump range, it is rarely used by traders. Compared to other ships of its class, namely the Anaconda and the Imperial Cutter, the Corvette has more firepower and better handling, but a much smaller jump range (due to it being more than twice as heavy as the Anaconda and having a smaller FSD compared to the Cutter). Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Federal Corvette. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Gallery Corvette newsletter.jpg|Corvette artwork sneak peek File:D7e5d9bc-9492-4680-97e7-100eb0236211.png |Image from newsletter #99 ffe2b38922a4824bce1f6d7b1f2109be.jpg|Cockpit fed_corvette.png|Corvette as seen in 1.5 Beta 2 011.png|Federal Corvette next to the Federation Capital Ship corvette_hardpoints.png|Federal Corvette Huge Hardpoints corvette_nose.png|Small and medium hardpoints on Federal Corvette corvette_belly.png|The underside of the ship (note the C3 hardpoint) Federal corvette on the ground.jpg|Federal Corvette on the ground 9WipzNx.png STFJdDf.png A7f4pNa.jpg|Black Friday Corvette 2015-12-24_00002.jpg|Black Friday Federal Corvette jumping. 2015-12-24_00006.jpg|Black Friday Federal Corvette overview 2015-12-24_00008.jpg|Black Friday Federal Corvette weapons deployed 2015-12-24_00012.jpg|In a fight. File:Elite0324.jpg File:Elite0325.jpg File:Elite0319.jpg File:Elite0400.jpg |Two Federal Corvettes above Two Farragut Battle-Cruisers File:Little-big-town-002.jpg |Federal Corvette taking off from a surface starport 1500x500.png|Federal on the horizon|link=Federal on the horizon EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-11-21.png|Hunter in the Dark EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-20-35.png|Corvette with Black Friday Skin in Hangar Front Bottom View EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-03-43.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 17-02-15.png|Class 4 Plasma Accelerators deployed EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-06-36.png|Fuel Scooping EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-18-23.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-01 19-23-12.png damnson2.png|Federal Corvette with Chrome paintjob at a High Tech station File:KziMudT.jpg EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 00-05-42.png EliteDangerous64 2016-04-07 07-52-11.png|Face off with an Anaconda tbf-vindicator.png|Vibrant Green Corvette (Galouye Terminal, Obambivas) bp-federal-corvette.png|Core Dynamics Federal Corvette Blueprint Corvette Wreckage Decks.png|Corvette wreckage decks 20170418180651_1.jpg|Federal Corvette|Engineer base 4444.jpg|Corvette with Ship Kit and Matching Fighter escort 3333.jpg|Federal Corvette modified with Ship Kit 2222.jpg|Federal Corvette with Ship kit References ru:Federal Corvette Category:Fighters Category:Core Dynamics Category:Pilotable